


You Make Me Strong

by Blue_Louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, airport drama, idk i'm terrible at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Louis/pseuds/Blue_Louis
Summary: This was written when all of the airport drama with Louis happened.





	

Louis had his head in his hands, sat on his couch in LA. The lights were all off and his head was spinning with everything that had just happened. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. It was supposed to be a small scuffle with the pap and then a couple of pics of him and Eleanor leaving the airport with their stupid matching outfits. A small article about him and a pap getting into it, not multiple articles framing him as violent. As someone that would put someone in the hospital. **  
**

He doesn’t know where those girls came from. He was doing what he was supposed to do and then got distracted by the sounds of El and the random girls yelling, tripping over his own feet and into the pap and knocking them both over. He couldn’t pay attention to what had happened, though, as he was on his feet and running over to help pull the girls away. He had yelled for help, but airport security was shit. When he had pulled one of the girls off, he’d fallen backwards with her and must have accidentally hit her in the face. He didn’t mean to. That’s not him. He’s not a violent person.

He’s still stewing in his thoughts when the light overhead flashes on. Louis looks over his shoulder, to see Harry hurrying towards him. Harry immediately pulls him into his arms, crushing their chests together. He runs one hand through Louis’ hair and has the other rubbing soothing circles against his back. Louis didn’t realize he had started sobbing until he felt Harry’s sweatshirt wet beneath his face.

Gripping both hands into the back of Harry’s sweatshirt, he let’s his emotions go. He’s so tired of all of this. He’s tired of the stunts, the hiding, not being able to be seen even on the same continent as his boy. It just makes him cry harder and hold on tighter to the one constant in his life. The one that understands him more than anyone else, to the point that he’s sure Harry can read his mind.

Harry has been whispering softly to him the entire time Louis has been in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. It’s going to be okay, love. It’s all okay, we will get through this, we can do it.”

After a few minutes of that, Louis’ sobs get quieter, his tears beginning to fade. He looks up to meet Harry’s eyes, knows he looks a mess, but missed his love’s face. Harry’s eyes are wet, though he hasn’t let any tears fall. He looks so broken when he takes in the slight bruising on Louis’ forehead and nose and Louis let’s a few more tears roll down his cheeks.

Harry leans down and softly places his lips against his forehead and then trails kisses down over his nose until he reaches his lips. He gently kisses Louis’ lips, a bittersweet reminder that no matter what they go through, they go through it together and will always be there for each other. To keep each other strong.


End file.
